Les ravages de Dalvin
by DrayMalefoy
Summary: [Suite du Pacte][PostPoudlard][Fic finie]16 ans après qu'Hermione et Drago se soient retrouvés, remis ensemble et mariés, Dalvin, leur fils entre pour sa 6ème année à Poudlard mais c'est un tombeur, comme son père au même âge...
1. 1er Ravage

**Titre :** _Les ravages de Dalvin_

(Suite du pacte)

**Résumé : **16 ans après qu'Hermione et Drago se soient retrouvés, remis ensemble et mariés, Dalvin, leur fils qui est né de cette union entre pour sa 6ème année à Poudlard mais c'est un tombeur, comme son père au même âge...

**Note d'auteur : **Euh...nos petits héros ont vieillit...ils ont 46 ans...sinon si vous n'avez pas lu _le pacte,_ je suis au regret de vous annoncer qu'il va falloir lire ma précèdente fic mdr, parce qu'il y aura des flash back ou des références à cette fic précèdente.

Harry est entraineur d'une équipe de Quidditch, très côtée tandis que Ron et Drago travaillent tous les deux au Ministère de la magie.

**.o0o.**

**Chapître 1 : 1er Ravage **

Un matin au mois d'août, Drago était assis à la table de la cuisine en train de prendre son petit déjeuner.

Son fils descendit de sa chambre...

_- Tu es encore dans les journaux ce matin!_ dit Drago sans lever le nez de sa tasse de café

- _Oups... _répondit Dalvin comme pour lui même

- _Qu'as-tu encore fait ? _continua Drago

-_ J'ai juste embrassé une riche héritière devant quelques médias lors d'une soirée hier soir _répondit le jeune homme fier de lui

-_ Il faudra que tu te calmes et que ça cesse, car la rentrée approche..._ajouta Drago

En effet, durant toutes les vacances, on avait pu voir Dalvin dans la presse à scandale, pratiquement toutes les semaines.

Drago n'en pouvait plus de voir son fils se faire brasser par les médias.

Drago se leva et sortit de la pièce, laissant seul son fils pour le petit déjeuner.

En partant, Drago croisa sa femme, Hermione

- _Ton fils a encore frappé ! _dit Drago

-_ Mon fils ? bah voyons! quand il fait de mauvaises choses c'est mon fils, mais quand il fait quelque chose qui te plait c'est ton fils _rigola Hermione

- _Je suis sérieux 'Mione! Il fait n'importe quoi avec n'importe qui! _ajouta Drago

- _Oh! je te promets que je vais lui parler _répondit Hermione en l'embrassant

- _Je vais au Ministère et je reviens vite promis _dit Drago en transplanant

Hermione se dirigea vers la cuisine pour parler à son fils.

-_ Dalvin, il faut que je te parler _dit Hermione

- _Bonjour Maman! Moi aussi je suis content de te voir _répondit Dalvin sur un ton ironique

- _Excuse moi...mais c'est sérieux _dit elle en s'approchant doucement, _il faudrait que tu arrêtes!_

- _Arrêter quoi ? _demanda Dalvin

- _Ce cirque! _répondit-elle en s'énervant, _je n'ai plus l'âge de jouer, je veux que tu arrêtes tes sorties et qu'on te voit tous les matins dans la presse en ouvrant le journal _continua Hermione en criant

-_ Mais je suis jeune _dit-il en essayant de noyer le poisson

-_ Moi aussi, j'ai été jeune avant toi et avec ton père...toujours est-il je ne me suis jamais comportée comme toi à ton âge _répondit du tac au tac, Hermione.

- _Très bien!_ dit-il en se levant de sa chaise,_ puisque c'est ça, je sors!_

-_ Non! _dit Hermione

- _Si!_

- _Non!_

Hermione leva sa main et le frappa en pleine figure, le bruit retentit dans tout le manoir.

Dalvin releva sa tête et fusilla de ses yeux bleus-gris, sa mère

- _Je suis désolée mon ... _dit Hermione en s'approchant de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras

Il la repoussa violemment

- _Ne me touches pas!_ dit-il aussi froidement que son père il y a que son père quand il était en colère.

Il sortit de la cuisine, prit sa veste sur le porte-manteau et partit du manoir en courant.

Il se rendit chez son parrain, Harry, au Square Grimmaud, dans la maison des Black.

Il s'installa dans le canapé du salon, c'est comme ça qu'Harry le trouva quand il rentra de l'entrainement.

- _De mieux en mieux _dit Harry quand il vit son filleul endormit sur son canapé

-_ Je t'ai entendu Parrain _répondit Dalvin en ouvrant les yeux

- _Tu es comme ton père, tu entends tout _dit Harry en rigolant, _qu'est ce que tu fais là ? _ajouta-t-il sérieusement

-_ Je me suis disputé avec maman, elle m'a frappé et je ne savais pas où aller..._répondit le jeune homme en baissant la tête

- _A cause de la page de journal, je suppose ?_ demanda Harry

Dalvin répondit "oui" par un signe de tête.

- _Tu n'as rien à me dire à ce sujet ? _continua Harry

- _Non pourquoi ? _

- _Je crois qui si! _insista Harry

- _Je me sens bien dans ses soirées, je m'amuse, je suis jeune j'ai le doit non ? _répondit Dalvin

- _Oui_ dit Harry avec un faible sourire

- _Ginny et Jade ne sont pas là ? _demanda Dalvin comme pour changer de sujet

- _Elles sont parties acheter les affaires pour la rentrée de Jade _répondit Harry

Après un long blanc, Harry se décida à parler

- _Tu veux manger quelques choses ? _

- _Euh...non j'ai déjà déjeuner merci Parrain _répondit Dalvin, _je vais y aller, maman va s'inquièter _

_-_ _D'accord comme tu veux, tu sais que ma porte est toujours ouverte _dit Harry en prenant le jeune homme dans ses bras

- _Ok!_ répondit-il

Dalvin dit "au revoir" à son parrain et transplana vers le Chemin de Traverse.

Il se dirigea vers les coins sombres du Chemin de Traverse, là ou se trouvaient les prostituées...

**.o0o.**

Qu'en pensez vous ? C'est une bonne suite ou pas ?

Je vous promets de me dépêcher pour poster

Lachez vos reviews, j'y répondrais


	2. Mon fils

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Ange-déchue : **Merci ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes bcp! Tu as surement raison, nous avons tous besoin d'une personne complémentaire à nous même!

Oui je te l'accord Dalvin est un coureur de Jupon comme son père (ce n'est pas un Malefoy pour rien ;)), tu vas être contente la suite arrive...

**.o0o.**

**Chapître 2 : Mon fils...**

Après plus d'une heure et demie, il sortit de cette habitation très sombre et en tournant au coin de la rue, il tomba sur son père et tout un groupe d'Auror.

-_ Que fais-tu ici ? _demanda Drago à son fils

- _Oh...rien je me promenais _répondit le jeune homme

- _Ah bon ? et tu te promène du côté des prostituées _ajouta Drago en prenant son fils par le bras et en l'emmenant loin des Aurors

- _C'est bon! je n'ai rien fais de mal _répondit agressivement Dalvin

- _Je rêve! Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend! _

_- ..._

_- Il faudra qu'on ait une petite discussion TOI et MOI _dit Drago en s'éloignant, _et rentres à la maison, ta mère va s'inquièter!_

Dalvin n'écouta même la fin de la phrase de son père et s'éloigna dans la rue bondée de monde.

Il errait sans penser à rien quand il tomba sur Nathan, le fils de Lavande et Ron.

- _Hey Dalvin_! dit Nathan

- _Oué! quoi ?_ répondit Dalvin en relevant la tête

- _Oh! tu n'as pas l'air bien! _ajouta le jeune homme

- _Je me suis juste pris la tête avec ma mère et mon père, rien de grave...enfin je crois_...

- _Alors prêt pour une nouvelle rentrée ? _dit Nathan avec un large sourire

Dalvin fit un sourire

- _Tu m'étonnes! _répondit-il

- _On va s'amuser, je connais pleins de jolies fille _dit Nathan

- _Ah oué ? ca va être chouette! _continua Dalvin

Les garçons s'éloignèrent peu à peu en discutant de choses et d'autres.

**.o0o.**

Pendant ce temps là, Drago rentrait chez lui en croyant que son fils lui avait obéit.

- _Je suis rentré _dit-il en arrivant dans le salon

Hermione arriva en courant affolée

- _Tu ne sais pas où est Dalvin ? _dit Hermione paniquée

- _Je croyais qu'il était ici! _répondit Drago

- _Non...non _dit-elle en baissant la tête et en se sentant coupable

- _Que s'est-il passé encore ? _demanda Drago en s'approchant doucement de sa femme

- _On s'est disputé et je l'ai gifflé, je ne voulais pas je te jure _dit-elle en pleurant dans les bras de Drago

- _Et moi je l'ai vu...je l'ai vu...au chemin de Traverse...où il y a les..._

- _Où il y a quoi ? _demanda Hermione soucieuse

- _Les prostituées_ répondit Drago comme pour s'en débarrasser.

Hermione avala sa salive difficilement, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, son petit garçon avec des... ce mot était trop fort pour elle

- _Ca va aller ? _demanda Drago

- _Mais non, mon fils va se taper des putes! non ça ne va pas aller, tu sais ce qu'il peut attrapper avec ce genre de fille_

- _Oui je sais _répondit Drago tout en baissant la tête.

- _Il faut que tu lui parles mon coeur _dit Hermione en prenant Drago dans ses bras

- Je le fais dès ce soir, je te le promets répondit Drago en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

**.o0o.**

Quelques heures plus tard, Dalvin rentra au Manoir, il ne savait pas ce qu'il l'attendait...

Quand Hermione entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle courra vers celle-ci

- _Ah c'est toi! je me suis beaucoup inquiétée! _dit Hermione en essayant de prendre son fils dans ses bras

- _Je ne veux pas de calins! laisse moi tranquille! _répondit Dalvin en la fusillant du regard

Hermione se sentit mal et partit, il n'y avait pas de doutes, c'était bien un Malefoy et il agissait comme son père au même âge!

Dalvin monta dans sa chambre et son père le suivit

- _Je peux entrer _dit Drago en fermant la porte derrière lui

- _Oui si tu veux! _répondit le jeune garçon

-_ Il faut qu'on parle _continua Drago

-_ De quoi ? _questionna Dalvin

- _De tes fréquentations!_

- ...

- _Pourquoi est ce que tu vas dans ce genre d'endroit ? _demanda Drago

- _Je n'ai rien fait de mal! _répondit son fils qui se sentait agressé

- _Mais si tu vas voir des prostitués! _dit Drago tout bas comme si il avait honte

- _Tu l'as fait aussi à mon age j'en suis sur _dit Dalvin d'un air amusé

- _Ca ne me fait pas rire du tout!_ dit Drago en s'énervant, _dans deux jours tu pars pour Poudlard, tu as intérêt à te calmer sinon ça ira très mal pour toi!_

- _Mais..._

- _Il n'y a pas de "mais" _ajouta Drago, _à ton âge je n'étais pas mieux même peut-être pire sauf que j'ai changé...j'espère que tu feras pareil_

_-_ _C'est pas gagné _dit Dalvin pour lui même

Drago referma la porte et partit.

**.o0o.**

Les deux jours passèrent très vite, à tel point que Dalvin se retrouva sur le quai de Gare face à son père sans trop savoir quoi lui dire.

Il lui dit "au revoir" et monta dans le train.

Il prit une cabine vide pour être seul et méditer sur son sort.

Mais quelqu'un vint perturber sa méditation, une jeune fille aux cheveux noir avec des reflets roux, il la reconnue tout de suite!

- _Jade ? qu'est ce que tu fais là ? _demanda gentillement Dalvin (**nda: **Eh oui ça lui arrive de temps en temps...lol)

- _Oh! salut! je ne te dérange pas ? _répondit la brunette

- _Non, non, de toute façon j'allais m'endormir_

En effet, il avait pris une potion pour pouvoir s'endormir et éviter de penser à cette conversation horrible qu'il avait eu avec son père.

Il s'endormit pendant le temps du voyage.

Mais quand il se réveilla, il se retrouva seul dans la cabine et ...

**.o0o.**

Allez laisser une petite review, ca ne fait pas de mal et ça ne prend que quelques minutes, Merci


	3. Tu vas payer

**Chapître 3 : Tu vas payer...**

Il s'endormit pendant le temps du voyage.

Mais quand il se réveilla, il se retrouva seul dans la cabine et nu.

Il se posa un tas de questions, il n'avait rien fait.

Jade était venue dans cette cabine puis il s'était endormit.

Il se rhabilla tant bien que mal, sortit de la cabine et chercha après Jade.

Il tomba sur Nathan mais ne vit pas Jade...

Il descendit du train, énervé, avec sa grosse valise, il allait lui faire payer ce qu'elle avait fait.

A sa grande surprise, il se retrouva Prefêt en Chef.

C'est lors de la répartition qu'il la vit, il la fixa pendant le passage des élèves mais elle ne le vit pas car elle était dos à lui.

Il était chez les Serpentards (**Nda:** Eh oui! un Malefoy va toujours à Serpentard) et elle, chez les Gryffondors.

A la fin de la répartition, il se dirigea vers l'appartement des Prefêt, exténué de cette journée mais bien décidé à faire payer à cette petite inconsciente.

Quand il entra, il vit une fille mais n'y prêta pas attention et lui dit:

- _Salut! je m'appelle Dal..._commença t-il sans un regard pour elle

- _Dalvin Malefoy je sais!_ dit-elle en se retournant

Il leva la tête et la reconnue

- _Jade ? _dit-il avec stupeur

- _Oui_ répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire malsain

- _Je vais te faire payer ce que tu m'as fait dans le train _dit Dalvin en colère

- _Je voulais juste voir si la rumeur était vraie... _commença t-elle avec un air du séduction

Elle n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase, il la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa méchamment, durement, brusquement, sans se soucier réellement d'elle.

Il glissa sa main sous la jupe de la jeune fille, et mit un doigt sous son string.

- _Tu vas payer_ lui dit-il à l'oreille

Il la plaqua plus violemment, ne se souciant pas de ses cris :

- _Malefoy, arrêtes ! Tu me fais mal ! _cria-t-elle

Il prit les deux poignets de Jade dans une de ses mains et les releva au dessus de sa tête.

Il déchira son string, d'un mouvement brusque et commença à la caresser.

Elle sentait les larmes se bousculaient derrière ses paupières.

Il l'embrassa une fois encore, les larmes de Jade commencèrent à couler.

Le goût salé de la bouche de Jade surprit Malefoy.

Il releva les yeux vers elle, et vit les larmes dégringolaient sur les joues rouges de la jeune fille.

Il s'éloigna brusquement d'elle, comme touché par une décharge électrique, et la laissa s'écrouler sur le sol, massant ses poignets endoloris.

Dalvin serra les dents en l'observant

- _Je suis désolé _dit le jeune homme en courant vers sa chambre

Il laissa la jeune fille seule dans la salle commune, elle pleurait et se sentait mal.


	4. Ennemis

**Réponses aux Reviews**

**Mix0u:** Merci ça me fait plaisir...Voilà la suite

**Molly:** Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes, voici la suite!

**.o0o.**

**Chapître 4 : Ennemis...**

Le lendemain matin, Jade était toujours dans la salle commune des prêfets, dans le canapé, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Tandis que Dalvin se leva avec un mal de crâne, essayant de se souvenir de la veille. Il lui avait fait payer, c'est tout ce qui compte...

Dalvin se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle commune, il vit Jade mais ne prêta pas attention à elle et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Jade, elle n'avait pas mérité cette acte déplacé.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, elle était toujours là, dans le canapé.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

- _Je suis désolé _dit doucement Dalvin pour ne pas la brusquer.

Elle leva la tête, ses yeux étaient tous rouges et des cernes sous les yeux, elle avait pleuré toute la nuit.

- _Je me suis laissé emporté... _continua Dalvin

- _Pourquoi ?...Pourquoi ? je n'avais rien fait de si terrible _cria Jade, _tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire une telle chose _

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa violemment

-_ Je t'interdis de me toucher Malefoy! _s'énerva Jade, _tu me laisses tranquille et tu te mêles de tes fesses _continua-t-elle en partant vers la salle de bain.

Dalvin sortit des appartements des préfêts et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

Il s'assit à la table des Serpentards et commença à discuter avec Nathan.

-_ Alors vieux! cette première nuit en tant que préfêt ? _demanda Nathan avec un sourire coquin

- _Rien! _répondit froidement Dalvin

- _Elle est si moche que ça ? _continua Nathan

- _Mais non, ça n'a rien à voir..._

- _Bah quoi alors ?_

- _C'est Jade _

_- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? _demanda Nathan qui ne comprenait pas

- _Tu es con ou quoi! Jade est l'autre préfêt!_

- _Oh! _répondit Nathan

Alors qu'ils continuaient à parler et commençaient à manger, Jade entra dans le Grande Salle et s'assit à la table de Gryffondors. Dalvin la surveillait attentivement tout en écoutant Nathan, qui parlait de toutes les jolies filles de Poudlard.

Après le petit déjeuner, les Serpentards et Gryffondors avaient un cours de potion.

Dans le couloirs, avant le cours, Jade était seule...

- _On peut se parler _dit Dalvin qui était derrière elle

_- Non! on ne peut pas!_ répondit-elle en le regardant froidement dans les yeux.

- _Je suis désolé, tu le sais! _ajouta-t-il

- _Ca ne suffit pas! _

- _Je sais _répondit Dalvin

- _Tu n'es qu'un petit con, tu me dégoutes _cracha Jade

Il l'attrappa par le bras

- _Ne m'insultes jamais! _dit-il méchamment, _je te respecte alors fais-en de même_

- _Tu me respectes! je rêve! c'est pour ça qu'hier soir..._commença t-elle quand elle vit que tout le monde les regardait, _laches-moi maintenant!_ continua-t-elle en poussant Dalvin

Ils rentrèrent ensuite en cours de potion.

Il se passa normalement mais Jade jetait des coups d'oeil au blond, il lui avait fait du mal mais elle était persuadée qu'il avait un bon fond, après tout avant ils se connaissent...


	5. Meilleurs ennemis

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Lily003:** Merci, voilà la suite

**.o0o.**

**Note de l'auteur:** Désolée pour ce retard mais il y a les cours et tout et ce n'est pas évident de poster en temps voulu

**.o0o.**

**Chapître 5 : Meilleurs ennemis**

A la fin de la journée après les cours, Jade était dans le canapé de la salle commune (**Nda: **pour changer...lol!) à faire ses devoirs, et Malefoy revenait de son entrainement de Quidditch.

Dalvin entra dans la salle commune, tout transpirant, son T-shirt laissait apparaitre son torse musclé.

Jade ne le regarda même pas.

- _Tu fais tes devoirs ? _demanda Dalvin en s'essuyant la nuque.

- ...

- _Tu pourrais me répondre au moins! je te parle gentillement _dit Malefoy en s'énervant

- _Je n'ai pas envie de te répondre!_ dit Jade sans se retourner pour le regarder

Il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-_ Tu es décidée à me faire la gueule! _continua Dalvin

-_ Te faire la gueule ? mais tu me prends pour qui ? _cria Jade en le regardant droit dans les yeux, _tu étais à la limite de me violer_ continua-t-elle

Il l'attrappa et l'embrassa doucement.

Elle se laissa faire et des souvenirs lui revinrent à l'esprit.

**Flash Back**

-_ Tu ne m'oublieras jamais _dit la petite fille en regardant le petit garçon qui n'était pas plus vieux qu'elle

- _Je te le promets _répondit le blond en prenant la petite fille d'une dizaine d'année, dans ses bras.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Il se recula lentement et enleva ses lèvres de ceux de la jeune.

- _Pourquoi, tu as fais ça ? _s'énerva Jade

- _... tu y as répondu non ? _répondit Dalvin

- _La n'est pas la question!_

- _J'avais juste envie de t'embrasser, ce n'est pas un crime, que je sache ?_ dit Dalvin

- _Depuis quand un Malefoy a juste envie d'embrasser quelqu'un sans aller plus loin ?_ répondit séchement Jade

- _Et depuis quand tu te permets de porter un jugement sur ma famille et le nom que je porte ? _

Ils se levèrent tous les deux du canapé en même temps, Dalvin était plus grand et plus fort qu'elle.

Il pouvait la dominer facilement, d'ailleurs c'est ce qui c'était passé la nuit précédente.

Jade cèda avant lui et partit se coucher, Dalvin fît de même quelques minutes plus tard

**.o0o.**

C'est un court chapître mais n'oubliez pas vos petites reviews ca prend même pas 5 minutes et ca me fait plaisir lol


	6. Jalousie

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Shaeline: **Tu vas être contente voici la suite.

**Sophie: **Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic, voici la suite

**Looo: **Je continue lol voici la suite.

**Manitchi: **Merci! La suite arrive, j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre lol. Si j'ai choisit le prénom _Dalvin_ c'est parce que j'aimais bcp ce prénom, contente qu'il te plaise aussi :)

**.o0o.**

**Note de l'auteur:** Désolée de ne poster que maintenant, j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir fait attendre

Les pensées de personnages sont en gras avec des guillemets

**.o0o.**

**Chapître 6 : Jalousie**

Le lendemain, la lionne et le serpent se réveillèrent quasiment en même temps.

Dalvin était déjà dans la salle de bain, nu, quand Jade entra dans cette même pièce.

Il était de dos, ses fesses étaient musclées mais tellement bien dessinées. Il s'aperçut que quelqu'un était dans la salle de bain.

- _Potter! on ne t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer!_ dit Dalvin en mettant une serviette autour de sa taille

- _Je...je ne savais pas que tu étais là _répondit-elle mi endormie, mi-gênée

- _Ne t'inquiète pas _dit-il en lui attrapant le menton,_ je te laisse la salle de bain_

- _Espèce d'idiot _dit-elle une fois que le blond fût sortit de la pièce.

Dalvin s'habilla dans sa chambre et sortit des appartements pour prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

Jade descendit quelques temps plus tard.

Elle s'assit à la table des Gryffondors, discutait avec ses amies et Malefoy l'avait à l'oeil.

Après le petit déjeuner, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards avaient cours de potions ensemble, tous étaient devant la Salle.

Dalvin draguait une fille Serpentarde et Jade le regardait, adossée au mur, elle se mit à réfléchir.

"**Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi un Malefoy ? Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? On était amis avant, l'est-il toujours maintenant ? On ne se connait que trop bien! Que voulait-dire ce baiser ? Ai-je vraiment le droit de l'aimer ?**"

Le professeur Rogue (**Nda:**Eh oui! toujours en vie après beaucoup beaucoup d'années lol) arriva et fit entrer tous les élèves.

Jade, pendant les cours, regarda Malefoy et sa voisine qui se tripotaient légèrement, elle fût prise d'une espèce de jalousie, une envie de tuer cette garce de Jenifer qui tripotait son collocataire.

Le reste du cours se passa à peu près normalement. Jade essaya de se concentrer ou de penser à autre chose que la main de Jenifer sur l'entre-jambe de Dalvin.

Jade rentra le soir dans ses appartements, épuisée de sa journée et pour couronner le tout, elle trouve Dalvin et Jenifer dans une position très indécente dans le canapé de la salle commune (**Nda:** Je vous laisse imaginer la position...lol)

- _Hum Hum..._ fit Jade

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent vers la jeune fille.

- _Je ne vous dérange pas trop _continua Jade avec les mains sur les hanches.

Jenifer se rhabilla en vitesse et partit, tandis que Dalvin se rhabillait tranquillement, il était encore torse nu avec son pantalon à moitié fermé.

- _Tu as une chambre pour faire ça _surrenchérie Jade

- _Je préfère le goût du risque _répondit Dalvin avec un sourire narquois (Nda: Le même que son père...il sait de qui tenir au moins lol)

- _Très amusant, j'espère que tu as pris ton pied _ajouta Jade en se dirigeant vers les escaliers pour monter dans sa chambre

-_ Où est-ce que tu vas, Potter ? _l'interpella Malefoy,_ tu ne veux pas finir ça, avec moi ? _continua-t-il

Elle le regarda d'un air dégouté et lui dit :

- _Tes petites mains sont là pour ça _

Elle monta les escaliers et claqua la porte de sa chambre.

- Espèce de petite insolente dit Dalvin en s'allongeant dans le canapé, toujours aussi dénudé.

**.o0o.**

Dites moi tout! vous avez aimé ? ou pas ? (on ne sait jamais...)

Allez une petite review, ça ne fait pas de mal lol


	7. Un bisou

**Réponses aux reviews  
**

**  
**

**Mixou:** Merci ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fic. Voici la suite.

**Caroline:** Merci ça me fait plaisir, ma fic est au top ? merci, j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque en lisant ta review tellement ça m'a fait plaisir! pour répondre à ta question, j'essaie de poster toutes les semaines. Bisous à toi aussi!

**oOoMaRiEOoO:** Merci! je t'avoue que moi aussi ça me fais parler d'un autre Malefoy que Drago, je me trompe des fois, j'écris Drago à la place de Dalvin!

**Sam:** Voici la suite!

**.o0o.**

**Chapître 7 : Un bisou**

Le lendemain matin, Jade se reveilla, descendit dans la salle commune et trouva Dalvin à la même place que la veille, endormi.

Il ressemblait à un ange mais pourquoi était-il si méchant avec elle ? Il n'avait pas été élevé comme ça! Bien au contraire.

Elle alla dans la salle de bain pour se laver, elle prit son temps et quand elle sortit, Dalvin n'avait toujours pas changer de place.

Jade prit ses affaires et regarda Dalvin pendant quelques minutes. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, s'accroupit et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle se recula, prit son sac et courrut pour sortir de l'appartement.

Que lui avait-il pris ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé ?

Elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle.

Dalvin se réveilla 30 minutes plus tard, en retard.

Il avait mal au crâne et se souvenait peu de la veille, mais quand il vit ses vêtements, tout lui revint en tête.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain puis après s'être lavé, il descendit en direction du cours de Métamorphose.

Dalvin frappa à la porte, le professeur lui dit d'entrer.

Les gryffondors étaient là eux aussi.

Jade l'observa et se remit au travail, quant à Dalvin, il s'assit au fond de la salle et avait Jade à l'oeil.

Il la regarda avec un sourire narquois...

Les deux adolescents ne se croisèrent pas le reste de la journée, ils s'étaient même carrèment évités : Jade savait ce qu'elle avait fait et Dalvin aussi.

**.o0o.**

C'est un court chapître, je suis désolée!

Mais d'ici quelques jours, je posterai le chapître suivant

Bisous à tous.

Lachez vos reviews.


	8. Manipulations

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Sam :** Ce me fait plaisir que tu adores, merci pour ton lien, je lis dès que je peux!

**oOoMaRiEOoO :** oui tout petit chapître, encore désolée. Oui comme tu dis tel père, tel fils, ca se précisera encore par la suite lol

**.o0o.**

**Chapître 8 : Manipulations**

Le lendemain dans la salle commune de l'appartement des préfêts. Malefoy était assis dans le canapé et Jade descendait les escaliers.

- _Mes lèvres t'ont plu Potter! _dit Malefoy de but en blanc sans la regarder.

Jade devint toute rouge et resta plantée à côté de l'escalier, comme elle ne répondait pas, Malefoy se mit à rire sarcastiquement.

Elle savait de quoi Dalvin était capable, il lui avait déjà prouvé; il était plus fort qu'elle, à tout niveau! Elle restait pétrifiée à l'idée qu'il lui fasse du mal.

- _Tu étais plus entreprenante hier matin! _continua-t-il, tout en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle.

Mais elle ne repondait toujours pas.

Il la plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa avec fougue, elle mit du temps avant de comprendre mais répondit au baiser du blond.

Il la souleva et passa une de ses mains sous la robe de sorcière de la jeune fille.

Jade savait que Dalvin voulait et pouvait aller très loin mais elle n'était pas prête, elle le savait, elle n'avait eu que des copains "passagers" mais jamais de relations plus poussées.

Elle le repoussa doucement.

- _Je ne veux pas! _dit Jade doucement

Malefoy la regarda sans comprendre, elle l'avait embrassé la veille mais elle ne voulait plus, il pensa qu'elle se foutait de lui.

- _Tu m'allumes ? _dit-il pas très content

-_ Non, ce n'est pas ça! _répondit-elle

- _Mais si! _insista-t-il un peu énervé

- _Mais non!_ appuya-t-elle

- _Tu m'embrasses et quand je fais un pas vers toi, tu me vires, donc tu m'allumes!_

Il prit sa veste et allait sortit quand Jade lui dit :

- _Tu vas où ? _

- _Ca te regarde ? on n'est pas ensemble, sale sang-de-bourbe!_ répondit séchement le blond.

A l'évocation de ce mot, le sang de Jade ne fit qu'un tour dans son corps, elle courrut vers Dalvin et lui mis une giffle magistrale.

- _Ta mère aussi est une sang-de-bourbe!!! _cracha Jade

Il la plaqua contre le mur, furieux, les pieds de la jeune fille ne touchaient même plus le sol.

- _Ne parles pas de ma mère comme ça! _dit le blond entre ses dents

Il la laissa tomber par terre et se dirigea vers la porte. Jade était tellement appeurée par Malefoy qu'elle courrut dans sa chambre et ferma la porte avec un sort, pour qu'il ne vienne pas la nuit. Pendant ce temps, Malefoy se promenaient dans Poudlard, il allait surement retrouver une de ses nombreuses groupies.

Le lendemain, Jade se réveilla toute enroulée dans sa couette, elle descendit dans la salle commune et ne vit pas Dalvin mais y trouva un autre Malefoy, son père, Drago.

Elle fut surprise.

- _Bonjour Jade _dit Drago avec un grand sourire.

- _Bonjour Drago _répondit la jeune fille.

Elle se demandait comment Drago, un homme aussi gentil, avait pu faire un fils aussi différent de lui, aussi méchant, aussi mystérieux, aussi beau...Jade se perdait dans ses pensées, elle reprit vite ses esprits.

- _Je cherche Dalvin _continua Drago.

-_ Il n'est pas ici _répondit Jade en se remémorant la soirée de la veille,_ il n'a pas dormi ici _continua-t-elle.

- _Très bien! _dit Drago énervé du comportement de son fils,_ merci ma petite Jade, tu diras bonjour à ton père et ta mère dès que tu les vois _continua le blond en se dirigeant vers la sortie

- _Tu diras bonjour à Hermione de ma part _répondit la jeune fille.

- _Biensure, bonne journée _dit Drago avant de passer la porte

Jade, quant à elle, se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle se dirigea vers son premier cours : Potions, et avec les Serpentardsmais Dalvin n'y était pas, il ne vint pas non plus aux autres cours de la journée.

Pendant que les autres élèves étaient en cours, Dalvin avait été retrouvé par son père et avait été sévèrement réprimandé pour son comportement et ses mauvaises notes en cours.

- _Je t'ai déjà dis de changer Dalvin! _dit Drago

- _Je n'ai pas à changer_ répondit son fils

- _Biensure que si ! tu te permets tout! _ajouta Drago, _ta mère s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi_ continua Drago

Dalvin ne répondit pas.

- _Je dois aller en cours!_ répondit Dalvin

- _Je me demande comment fait Jade pour te supporter ? _dit Drago pour lui-même.

- _Cette sale sang-de-bourbe ? je ne lui parle pas!!!_ répondit le petit blond avec agacement

-_ Quoi ? je t'interdis de dire ce mot là _dit Drago

Drago ne voulait plus entendre ce vilain mot qu'il avait utiliser pour Hermione, ce mot était dégradant et blaissant.

- _J'espère que tu traiteras cette jeune fille avec beaucoup plus de respect, si tu lui fais du mal, tu le paieras, c'est clair ? _ajouta Drago

Dalvin fit "oui" dela tête pour que son père le laisse tranquille. Il s'éloigna de son père sans un _au revoir_ et sans un regard pour lui. Il ne retourna pas en cours et erra dans le chateau.

A la sortie de la classe, Nathan interpella Jade, celle-ci fût surprise.

- _Jade, il faut qu'on parle _dit Nathan en la prenant par le bras et en l'éloignant de la masse de gens

- _Oui! Que veux-tu ? _répondit la jeune fille

- _Parler de Dalvin!_

- _Non!_ dit Jade en partant mais elle fût rattraper par Nathan

- _Je sais qu'il se passe quelques choses entre toi et lui! _ajouta le brin

-_ Non, il ne se passe rien _répondit Jade

_- Vous vous êtes embrassés plus d'une fois, il me semble!_

Jade était surprise, Malefoy avait tout raconter à son meilleur pote.

- _Il ne veut pas l'admettre mais il en pince pour toi _ajouta Nathan.

- _Pfff n'importe quoi!_ dit Jade au bord de l'énervement.

- _Tu ne me crois pas ? alors sors avec moi et tu verras _dit Nathan

- _Quoi ? _demanda Jade, qui ne comprenait plus rien

Au loi, au bout du couloir, Dalvin arrivait en trainant les pieds.

-_ Embrasse-moi! _dit Nathan

- _Quoi ? _demanda Jade, _mais tu es malade!_

- _Embrasse-moi _répéta-t-il

Jade n'eût pas le temps de comprendre car Nathan lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa très fouguesement.

Quand Dalvin arriva à leur hauteur, il accéléra le pas et passa entre les deux adolescents en les poussant pour les séparer et il s'enfuit.

- _Alors, qu'est ce que je t'avais dis ? _dit Nathan

- _C'est juste une coïncidence, tu en as profité, espèce de pervers !!! _répondit Jade en courrant vers son appartement.

Quand elle entra Malefoy était avec une fille dans le canapé, ils se papouillaient et Jade resta plantée et effarée.

- _Potter! Arrête de nous matter _dit Dalvin sans regarder Jade et tout en tripotant l'autre fille. _Quelle idiote! _dit-il à la blonde assisse à côté de lui.

Jade se dirigea vers sa chambre et y resta enfermée jusqu'à ce que Malefoy tape à la porte.

Elle leva la tête et le fusilla du regard quand il entra.

- _Je voulais juste te dire que ces baisers ne signifiaient rien pour moi _commença Dalvin.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

- _Tu ments! _dit-elle, _Nathan me l'a dit_

-_ Non, je ne ments pas _répondit-il, _allons mon ange, tu n'as quand même pas cru que je pourrais m'interesser à toi! nous n'avons pas le même sang!_ continua Dalvin.

Elle releva la tête avec quelques larmes aux yeux.

-_ Tu te fous de moi ? nous avons le même sang!!! ta mère n'est pas une sang pure, tu me donnes une excuse totalement bidon_! cria Jade plus qu'excédée, _tu es comme Lucius!!! De toutes façons, tu n'es pas mon genre, Malefoy!!! _dit-elle avec dégoût, _je préfère Nathan!_

Dalvin sortit de la chambre de la jeune fille après qu'elle l'ait mis à la porte.

Il descendit jusqu'à la salle commune et s'allongea dans le canapé, il repensa toute la nuit à ce que Jade lui avait dis, "**elle préférait Nathan**"

De son côté, Jade ne dormait pas non plus.

**.o0o.**

Bon voilà, avec moi c'est tout ou rien lol

Soit mes chapîtres font deux lignes ou soit 50 pages...faudra vous y faire

En attendant lachez une petite review... Merci

Que pensez vous de Dalvin ? et de Jade ?


	9. Fais moi une place

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Lady Hope :** Ils reviennent lol, merci pour ta review

**Mixou :** Ah! je n'avais pas pensé à Lily Evans et James Potter, merci.

**Sam :** Ne t'inquiètes pas rire et sourire bêtement ça m'arrive aussi quand je lis des fics qui me plaisent, en tout cas je suis contente que tu adores. Merci

**.o0o.**

**Nda:** Bon les petits lou! je voulais vous dire quelque chose...c'est bientôt la fin! encore quelques chapîtres, ne soyez pas déçus, non ne pleurez pas sinon moi aussi :)

**.o0o.**

**Chapître 9 : Fais moi une place**

Pendant la nuit, Jade qui n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir, descendit dans la salle commune. Malefoy était toujours dans le canapé quand Jade arriva, il avait pensé à pleins de choses.

Dès que la jeune fille s'approcha du canapé, Dalvin ferma les yeux pour faire semblant de dormir.

Jade s'agenouilla à côté de Dalvin.

- _Je sais que tu ne dors pas_ dit-elle,_ allez fais-moi une place s'il-te-plaît _continua-t-elle

Le blond se redressa pour s'asseoir et lui fit une place, sans lui adresser la parole.

- _Pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça avec moi ? _commença Jade

Dalvin ne répondit pas.

Elle le regarde pour qu'il réponde car elle voulait savoir si cette haine était justifiée et fondée.

- _Tu l'as dit toi même, je ressemble à Lucius _répondit le blond

- _C'est vrai! Mais tu peux changer! tu n'étais pas comme ça _avant dit Jade

- _Avant ? c'était quand on avait dix ans! ça ne compte plus ce que j'ai dis il y a six ans _répondit Dalvin

- _Ca ne compte pas ? redemanda Jade, les larmes aux yeux, quand tu as dit que ne m'oublierai jamais tu ne le pensais pas _continua Jade.

Il leva la tête vers elle, quand il vit les larmes dans ses yeux, il répondit:

- _Je le pensais mais les choses ont changé...nous avons six ans._

Jade se leva, elle voulait oublié ce que venait de lui dire Malefoy, mais celui-ci fut plus rapide et lui prit le bras.

- _Reste s'il-te-plaît _demanda Dalvin timidement

- _Je...je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends plus _répondit Jade

Il baissa la tête.

- _S'il-te-plaît _répéta-t-il en se levant,_ passe la nuit avec moi _continua-t-il

**-**_Quoi ?!?!?! tu me prends pour une de tes putes! _dit-elle en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

- _Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Jade!_

Il venait de l'appeler par son prénom, que se passait-il dans la tête du blond ?

- _Je voulais dire que je voulais que tu restes ici, avec moi, dans le canapé pendant le reste de la nuit _continua-t-il, _je suis désolé, si tu as compris autre chose _dit-il en baissant la tête.

Le fait que Dalvin était maladroit avec elle, la fit sourire.

- _D'accord_ répondit-elle.

Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

Dalvin fût surpris mais la serra un peu plus contre lui.

Quand ils s'éloignèrent, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent mais Jade s'éloigna pour s'asseoir dans le canapé.

- _Alors, tu as prévu quoi ? _demanda Jade pendant que son colocataire s'asseyait à côté d'elle

- _Rien...on pourrait juste...dormir _répondit-il

Jade le regarda avec un sourcil interrogateur.

- _Non! ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te toucherais pas _dit-il avec un sourire

Elle s'appuya contre son épaule et ferma les yeux.

Dalvin essaya de s'endormir comme il pouvait.


	10. Plus aucuns ravages

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Celia :** Voici la suite, merci pour ta review

**.o0o.**

**Nda:** Vu que je suis une fille gentille, je vous mets un deuxième chapître...

**.o0o.**

**Chapître 10 : Plus aucuns ravages**

Le lendemain quand Dalvin se réveilla, il sentit un poids sur sa poitrine, il ouvrit les yeux et vit Jade qui dormait paisiblement.

Mais quand il tourna la tête, il vit Jenifer.

- _Ah Jenifer! Comment vas-tu ? _demanda Dalvin

-_ Qu'est ce qu'elle foût là elle ? _répondit Jenifer tandis que Jade se réveillait tranquillement

-_ Elle ? _dit Dalvin comme pour trouver une solution, _c'est ma nouvelle copine _continua-t-il en embrassant Jade qui ne comprit rien du tout à la situation

Jenifer s'approcha de Dalvin, lui mit une giffle de toutes ses forces et sortit de l'appartement.

- _Je crois que je l'ai mérité _dit Dalvin en se massant la joue

- _Qu'as-tu encore fais ? _demanda Jade complétement à l'ouest

- _Je lui ai dis que tu étais ma nouvelle copine _répondit Dalvin en regardant bizarrement Jade, _et je t'ai même embrassé..._

Jade, qui était assise sur le rebord du canapé, imprimait les mots que lui avait dis Malefoy.

- _Et j'aimerai bien recommencer _dit Dalvin en s'approchant doucement de Jade.

- _Recommencer quoi ? _demanda Jade en levant la tête, du coup Dalvin s'arrêta de marcher.

- _T'embrasser_ répondit le blond en continuant d'avancer vers la jeune fille, _si tu es d'accord _dit-il en lui prenant son menton.

- _Est-ce une bonne idée ? _demanda-t-elle ironiquement

- _Oui, je pense _répondit Dalvin

- _As-tu été sage ? _demanda Jade

- _Je pense que non! _répondit-il en baissant la tête, _mais je te promets, je ne ferais plus aucuns ravages_ ajouta-t-il dans l'oreille de Jade

Ils s'embrassèrent tout doucement et tombèrent à la renverse dans le canapé.

- _Si on doit être en retard en cours, faisons pour que se soit pour une bonne raison _dit Dalvin en rigolant

-_ Je...je ne suis pas..._

- _Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? _demanda Dalvin en se reculant et en s'asseyant.

- _Je n'ai jamais... _répondit Jade.

-_ Ah ok! je comprends _dit Dalvin, _mais je ne parlais pas spécialement de ça, les calins aussi c'est bien _dit-il en se lovant contre elle

**.o0o.**

Dites ce que vous pensez...blablabla vous connaissez le refrain lol

Une petite review s'il-vous-plaît (je n'aime pas mendier mais bon...lol)


	11. Le bal de fin d'année

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Sam :** Ce fameux sourire lol, voici la suite

**Caroline :** Merci, et bon anniv'. Revoilà une surprise, la suite, un chapître long!

**Coralie :** Merci ça me fait plaisir. Bisous

**.o0o.**

**Nda:** Ce n'est pas le dernier chapître mais l'avant dernier! Et pour vous faire plaisir il est long lol, je l'ai écris pendant la nuit et ce matin très tôt...J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bisous.

**.o0o.**

**Chapître 11 : Le bal de fin d'année**

A la fin de l'année, il y avait le célèbre bal de fin d'année, qui réunissait les parents, les élèves et les professeurs.

Dalvin avait changé, à présent il était doux et attentionné pour sa petite Jade.

Il avait réussi à passer plusieurs moi sans sexe, un sacré record pour un Malefoy digne de ce nom.

C'était une histoire sérieuse pour les deux adolescents; car Jade n'avait jamais eu de véritables copains ou alors ça ne durait pas tandis que Dalvin, était un coureur de jupons. Dalvin s'était privé pendant tout ses mois car Jade n'était pas prête, une chose était sûre quand elle serait enfin prête, Dalvin lui laisserai prendre les devants.

Ce soir, avait lieu le bal et comme à son habitude, Jade n'était pas prête, Dalvin l'attendait depuis un quart d'heure.

- _J'espère que ça vaut le coup d'être en retard..._dit Dalvin pour lui alors que Jade descendait doucement les escaliers avec une ravissante robe blanche, toute simple mais qui lui allait tellement bien, elle avait aussi relevé ses cheveux.

Dalvin resta bouche bée et ne dit rien.

-_ Tu ne me trouve pas jolie ? _demanda Jade, déçue.

- _Si, biensûre que si, dommage que nous soyons déjà en retard parce que je t'aurais..._commença Dalvin avant de s'arrêter, en réalisant ce qu'il allait dire.

- _Tu allais ? _dit Jade

- _...Te faire un gros calin _répondit-il avec un sourire,_ tu préfère qu'on descende séparément ? _continua Dalvin

_- Non pourquoi ? _demanda Jade

- _Parce qu'il y a ton père! _répondit Dalvin

**.o0o.**

Dans la Grande Salle se trouvait tous les parents, les professeurs et certains élèves qui étaient déjà arrivés.

Dans un coin, Drago et Harry discutaient, ils s'étaient détestés il y a longtemps, mais cette haine était passée, Drago était devenu quelqu'un de bien et Harry aussi.

-_ Où est passée ma femme ?_ demanda Drago en cherchant Hermione des yeux.

- _Surement avec la mienne _répondit Harry en rigolant

- _J'espère que Dalvin se tiendra tranquille ce soir! j'en ai marre de ses ravages et des autres conneries _dit Drago

-_ Il me semble qu'il s'est calmé! _répondit Harry en buvant une gorgée de Whisky Pur Feu, _on ne le voit plus en première page des magazines de sorcières à potins, c'est déjà pas mal_

-_ Si tu le dis! _ajouta le blond,_ et ta fille, elle va bien ? _continua Drago

- _Tu pourras lui demander toi-même puisqu'elle..._Harry s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase car il vit entrer sa fille dans la Grande Salle, main dans la main avec Dalvin Malefoy.

- _... avec mon fils _ajouta Drago tout aussi choqué

- _Les garçons, vous n'allez pas faire cette tête toute la soirée _dit Hermione qui venait d'arriver et qui avait vu toute la scène.

Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers leurs parents.

-_ Papa! _dit Jade en se jettant dans les bras d'Harry

- _Tu aurais pu me dire _répondit le brun

- _Je ne voulais pas que tu le prennes mal, après tout c'est ton filleul_

Harry et Ginny serrèrent leur fille tandis que Drago, Hermione et Dalvin discutaient:

-_ C'est fini, je vous le jure _dit Dalvin face à ses parents peu convaincus,_ j'ai changé grâce à Jade _ajouta-t-il en la regardant amoureusement.

-_ Moi, je te crois _dit Hermione en serrant Dalvin dans ses bras et elle invita Drago à faire de même.

- _Moi aussi _dit Drago avec un sourire à son fils avant de voir celui-ci partir avec sa petite amie.

- _Je crois que nous allons les laisser digérer ça _dit Dalvin à l'oreille de Jade en l'attrapant par la taille et en l'emmenant danser.

-_ Un vrai petit couple, ils sont mignons _dit Hermione en les regardant danser un slow.

- _Tu délires ma pauvre chérie _répondit Drago en rigolant avant que celle-ci ne lui donne un coup.

Pendant ce temps sur la piste de danse.

- _Je le savais que vous finireriez ensemble _dit Nathan en voyant Dalvin et Jade dansaient ensemble puis il s'éloigna.

-_ Il voulait que je sorte avec lui pour te rendre jaloux _dit Jade, _il m'a même embrassé._

- _Je le sais, je vous ai vu _répondit Dalvin.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

- _Ce n'est pas une raison pour nous faire un petit Dalvin ou une petite Jade sur la piste de danse _dit Nathan qui repassait tout près d'eux avec une fille différent de celle de tout à l'heure.

**.o0o.**

Pendant que les adultes se déchénaient sur des tubes musicaux de leur époque, les jeunes étaient assis et attendaient de meilleures chansons.

Jade et Dalvin discutaient :

- _Tu as parlé à tes parents ? _demanda Jade

- _A quel sujet ? _

- _Qu'on se fiance au mois de décembre _répondit Jade

- _Non pas encore! on peut attendre encore un peu. Tu veux aller te coucher ? _demanda Dalvin

- _Je ne sais pas, comme tu veux _répondit la jeune fille.

- _Oui, je commence un peu à fatiguer _dit Dalvin, _je vais prévenir mes parents et les tiens que nous allons nous coucher _ajouta-t-il

Il se dirigea vers la piste de danse et prévenu Drago, Hermione, Harry et Ginny que lui et Jade allaient se coucher puis s'éloigna d'eux.

Il prit la main de Jade et ils se dirigèrent vers leurs appartements.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Jade.

- _Cette soirée m'a épuisé _dit Dalvin

- _Oh!..._fit Jade déçue

- _Que se passe-t-il ? _demanda Dalvin en prenant Jade par la taille

- _Je pensais juste...non rien laisse tomber _répondit la jeune fille

- _Bah si! dis-moi, on a dit qu'on se dirait tout _ajouta le blond.

- _Je pensais...je pensais qu'on pouvait profiter de cette dernière nuit de notre année scolaire _dit Jade toute gênée par ses propos

- _Ah! ça me semble être une bonne idée_ répondit Dalvin avec un sourire moqueur.

Il l'attrapa et l'embrasse doucement et tendrement.

- _Tu es vraiment sûre ? _demanda Dalvin

- _Oui_ répondit Jade

-_ Parce que je peux encore attendre quelques mois _dit Dalvin en rigolant

Ils s'embrassèrent et Jade commença à déboutonner la veste de Dalvin, qui attérit par terre dans un bruit léger.

L'ambiance qui était tout à l'heure romantique devanit de plus en plus électrique.

Jade enleva la chemise de Dalvin sans le quitter des yeux, elle la fit glisser tout en lui carressant le torse.

Dalvin passa à son tour ses mains dans le dos de Jade et trouva la fermeture de sa robe, qu'il descendit tout doucement puis fit glisser le vêtement et l'enleva.

Il retira ensuite le soutien gorge de la jeune fille mais celle-ci se sentit un peu gênée d'être sans soutien gorge danat lui, il lui sourit pour la rassurer.

Il déposa des baisers dans le cou de la jeune fille qui frémit à chaque contact des lèvres de Dalvin sur sa peau. Il la prit dans ses bras, la déposa doucement sur le lit et l'allongea. Puis il prit place sur elle, recommença ses baisers mais cette fois-ci en descendant le long du ventre de la jeune fille.

A son tour, elle déboutonna le pantalon du garçon, non sans rougir. Elle fit glisser le vêtement qui alla rejoindre les autres affaires éparpillées partout dans la pièce.

Il se retrouvèrent l'un contre l'autre en sous-vêtement. Il prit place sur elle tout en l'embrassant, il laissa sa main parcourir le corps de la Gryffondor puis caressa sa poitrine.

Dalvin fit courir ses mains le long du corps de Jade puis il prit l'élastique de la culotte de Jade et la fit glisser lentement, après il enleva son boxer, la regarda comme la plus belle chose du monde, l'embrassa avec intensité, Jade ferma les yeux, écarta ses jambes et il entra délicatement en elle.

Dalvin commença le va et viens, avec prudence et douceur.

Jade sentit une palette démotion en même temps, elle avait gouté à lui et savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus se passer de lui.

Dalvin sentit le plaisir montait en lui, il découvrait une nouvelle façon de faire l'amour, de nouvelles sensations qui étaient encore inconnues jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Si cette fois était différente des autre, c'était parce que pour la première fois il était amoureux de sa partenaire. Dalvin accélère les va et vient, sentant en lui une douce chaleur, l'envahir.

Au bout d'un certain moment, tout les deux ne purent se retenir et laissèrent échapper des gémissements.

Une fois leur passion consumée, Dalvin se laissa tomber sur le corps de Jade, en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Il posa sa tête sur la poitrine de la jeune fille et ils s'embrassèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	12. Départ pour une nouvelle vie

**Réponses aux reviews**

**oOoMaRiEOoO:** Ouiv oilà c'est le dernier chapître...toute bonne chose à une fin!

**Sam:** Accro ? tu pourrais me redonner le lien car ca ne marche pas stp :)

**Junnie:** J'aimerai bien savoir quels points je n'ai pas assez développer, si ça ne te dérange pas :) Merci.

**Celia:** Voilà la suite!

**.o0o.**

**Nda:** je voulais vous dire que c'était le dernier chapître les petits lou! Si vous voulez d'autres fics, il y a mes autres fics que j'ai écrites et celles dans mes favoris.

Je voulais vous dire un grand MERCI à tous d'avoir suivi cette fic et de m'avoir laissé des reviews!

**.o0o.**

**Chapître 12: Départ pour une nouvelle vie**

Le lendemain, Dalvin se réveilla le premier mais ne se leva pas, il regarda Jade dormir.

Elle était tellement belle, on aurait dit un ange, comment avait-il pu se passer d'elle pendant toutes ses années ?

Il sourit en la voyant remuer et commençait à se réveiller.

- _Mmmmmmmm_ fit Jade en ouvrant les yeux

-_ Il faudrait qu'on se lève _dit Dalvin en l'embrassant

-_ Oh non! j'ai envie de rester au lit _répondit Jade

- _Je vais prendre une douche _dit Dalvin en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain

Jade se leva doucement et suivit Dalvin.

- _Tu fais quoi ? _demanda Dalvin en se retournant vers Jade

- _Je te suis _dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux, _on va prendre une douche ensemble..._

- _Non, non, non _répondit Dalvin en prenant un air faussement sérieux, en poussant Jade sur le lit et en se mettant sur elle, _j'ai envie d'autres choses que d'une douche..._ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte mais les deux tourtereaux ne l'entendirent pas.

- Jade, je voulais...commença Drago

Dalvin se leva en deux secondes en entendant la voix de son père

- _J'ai toujours dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de mettre des jeunes gens du sexe opposé avec les hormones en ébullition dans les mêmes appartements _continua Drago

- _Papa, je..._commença Dalvin

- _Non, je ne veux pas savoir _répondit Drago, _je voulais savoir si tu partais à midi ?_

- _Oui_ répondit Dalvin

Drago ferma la porte et partit.

- _Oops!!!! _ fit Jade

Dalvin ouvra la porte et courrut après son père qui était encore la salle commune.

- _Je l'aime, tu sais _commença Dalvin,_ je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé, j'ai changé grâce à elle, je ne peux plus me passer d'elle et le pire c'est que je ne sais même pas comment ça mets tombé dessus _continua Dalvin.

Drago regarda son fils, Dalvin avait les yeux qui brillaient.

- _Alors, tu es amoureux fils! _répondit Drago en prenant son fils dans ses bras avec un large sourire, _comme moi je l'étais avec ta mère à votre âge._

**Fin**

**.o0o.**

Alors vous en pensez quoi ?

Laissez une petite review en me disant ce que vous pensez du chapître, et de la fic en générale!

Merci à tous


End file.
